


Cursed

by prismdreams



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Curses, Dead People, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fangtasia (True Blood), Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Love, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Southern Vampire Mysteries True Blood Fiction Exchange, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, True Blood References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, based on a book, definitely dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left the world she'd grown tired of only to be thrust into its depths again. Of all things she didn't dream of struggling to tolerate the most insufferable vampire in all of Louisiana. Non-canon. My version of S4 and Definitely Dead. AU. AmeliaxEric. Wicca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

* * *

 

** **

**Amelia**

My future was set before my eyes, I knew it the moment I said goodbye to old wounds.

I kept my tired eyes on the road; foot super glued to the petal, driving several hours passed Euless, Texas entering into another dark interstate. The stale coffee was hardly keeping me alert but my mini cooper was giving me the protection I needed to continue on this journey. Otherwise, on the positive I didn't have a care in the world. It was just time to go. You'd think I would have stayed longer; I didn't feel devastated leaving all I knew behind me. Small towns and the South often disappear when you want them to. Doesn't mean people don't stop talking behind your back as you finally put it behind you. Hell, I know my infected, nosy ass neighbors whispered in those cat drawls to each other as if it's the most casual thing they could choose to talk about.

But I digress, in all respect, I mean, Texas has a mentality, one that I'd like to forget. I respect it in some ways and wouldn't mind to displace the rest if I could. Can't argue with anyone, it's who I am; who I've always been. I think it'd be a little unorthodox to forget it entirely, but that's exactly what I'm doing, trying to forget. Attempting to push it as far away as I could manage without losing my sense of sanity. So far so good, I haven't written anything in my diary for weeks. I guess it just doesn't feel real yet. The novel has been stalled for the time being.

I hope it will get more real the further I run away from everything. Now I know that's for lack of a better word, impossible to do, but I'm finally putting my life into gear. Made too many memories where I'm from, too many for someone my age. It's getting easier for me because I'm alone. If I had help, well, I wouldn't just take the handout, I'd have to earn it. Give something back, not charity like some may mistake it as such. Just validity; knowing I didn't just become co-dependent taking the easy way out. My Grandma taught me that. To this day it got harder to accept she's really gone. It forced me to grow up fast.

It was starting to get chilly so I put up the window and turned on the ventilation air. This car sometimes felt like it was on its last leg, but it did me well. Before I hit the road I made sure to get a full physical on it before trusting it completely. I don't think it'll give up on me, here's hoping I'm in luck for the rest of the way.

My eyes were failing to keep open and I was getting prepared to pull over and sleep. About a hundred feet ahead I spotted a rest stop and pulled into the exit. If I was going to keep going then I wasn't going to stop until I couldn't anymore. Taking the safe way, I pulled directly into the stop, turning off the engine and I locked the doors.

I almost shut my eyes until I realized that maybe I needed to refill the car and myself. I turned back on the engine and drove to the gas lowly station adjacent. When I pulled my card out and scanned the amount, I waited until it was time to take the pump out. I was beginning to dose off so I carefully did the pump and looked up to the bright lights strewn above my head. Being blinded to keep myself awake, this wasn't working I needed something stronger.

When the pump finished I pulled out the hose, locking and closing it as I made sure to lock all the doors inside. I did another check and turned around, making my way to the mini mart that stood in the middle of the station.

From the outside it was illuminated and alive; the inside was on the contrary. It looked deserted, like the attendant's shift had already ended days ago. I wasn't even sure if there was a way I could ask for directions. The thought of being lost had occurred to me and that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I could practically hear my Grandma's judging tone in my ear if I didn't make sure I knew where I was going. Along with the leftover casserole I forgot to bring along with me.

I glanced around the store, shrugging as I made myself a coffee without any of the fixings. I was going to have to go it black all the way if I wanted to make major trail in record time. Out of nowhere I jumped at the sounds behind the cash register. The figure behind nodded in my direction. His disheveled appearance made me gulp soundlessly.

"Evenin' darlin'." The grunting man stained with one too many cigarettes said to me. "There be anythin' else I could getcha?"

I looked around just to make sure there was nobody else in the store. This is so stupid, how could I be scared of him? He's not gonna do anything to me.

Just to be sure I didn't smile or make direct eye contact. I silently took a new map, deciding to figure out my own shit and paid for the items. I could tell the grunting man, Larry, as I read off his name tag, wanted to talk to me but I didn't give him a reason to. As quickly as I could I thanked him under my breath and almost ran back to my truck with the coffee in one hand and the new folded map in the other. I opened the door getting inside and instantly locked all the doors.

I took a deep breath, storing my coffee away after taking a small sip. There was no way I was gonna get any sleep tonight. I'd had to tough it out, be wide awake and alert in case something happened. I didn't check the time but I knew it was well past midnight. I switched on the light, looking over the map, trying to navigate my way even though I was stumped. My dyslexia felt like it was returning, there was no way to read this map. I turned it around, trying to find another way.

My body jumped a second time at sound of a harsh knock on my window. I put my hand on my chest, catching my breath and slowly rolled down the window. The cashier from inside was holding out something in his hand. His face resembled my Grandma's.

"You forgot this darlin'. You ran out so quickly you woulda left without it." He said matter-of-factly holding out my wallet. "Be more careful next time."

I breathed a sigh of relief, calmly taking it from his hands. Hesitating, I gave a thin-lipped smile, nothing too wide or inviting. This guy did save a lot of trouble and I was grateful.

I looked to him just standing there still as if waiting to ask me something. I rolled back down the window.

"You need help? Know where you're goin'?"

I looked sheepish finding it difficult to hide that I did. I couldn't make out this map for the life of me. I nodded, telling him where my destination was and the fastest way to get there.

He tapped his chin, thinking of the best way to tell me. I hope this wasn't a trick that I'll regret later. I winced when he took another long moment. I showed him the map and pointed to the directions once again. He looked on and snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something.

"Nah, this way ain't gonna get you there. You have to take the _other_ route, through the Deep South. Ever heard of Shreveport? You gotta pass through there to get to Bon Temps; in fact it's the only way to get there."

I sighed, not liking this idea since it threw off my whole planning and now it looked like I had to take a completely different direction in an idea I've never been in before. I feel like I'll be lost anyway. I should just stick to my own way.

"Thanks. Appreciate it." I said, dejectedly, my attitude sunk as I took back the map and began rolling up the window.

"Don't mention it. Good luck." I heard him say in the faint distance.

The more I stayed stationary, the worse it's going to be. Can't believe I have to switch gears right in the middle of my road trip. I could already feel this getting bad before anything else. When I pulled out of the station I took a long sip from my coffee, hating the taste, but needing the caffeine to tread on.

I thought about using something that might help me, and then I pushed it away. There was no way I was going to go down that path again. I didn't want to revert back to what I abandoned back home. The past should stay there. And I definitely don't want to call attention to myself anymore than I already had.

Thank god I didn't take Bob with me, there was no way I was going to lug a black cat along with me through the darkest parts of Louisiana. I shuddered when I remembered what happened. Too bad there was nothing I could do to help him.

I looked through the contacts of my phone and spied a number I haven't called in years. She'd probably still be living with her Gran right about now. I only hope she'd be alive because I'm shit outta luck with finding a place to stay. I hope she'll come through; I can't wait to see Adele again.

I grumbled to myself getting back on the road as I drank the last of my coffee and laser focused in front of me. I made a sharp swerve when a ghostly figure appeared in front of me. I thought I was going to hit the body dead on. That was weird. I pulled over a second time, parked and got out of the car before I could think straight. Looking around I felt my mouth go dry in the foggy mist, I couldn't speak. I was sure I saw something, _someone_ in front of me.

Sighing heavily I blew out a chunk of air. I'm losing my mind already. I went back inside my car about to turn on the engine when I screamed.

My eyes went wide and I couldn't move. The ghostly figure was next to me. Glowing ever so proudly, looking at me as if he knew me.

"It's been a while since I've seen humanity in a mortal before."


End file.
